Good Night, Rach
by Isob3l
Summary: Finn has his biggest fears realized. This summary sucks I know. Make sure to read the entire thing or else it won't make sense. T cuz I'm paranoid. One-shot!


**A/N: I am obsessed with Finchel, so I wanted to write a Finchel story. I wrote another one and it kinda sucked, but I love the idea for this one which just came to me! Enjoy and REVIEW! BTW make sure you read until the end or else you won't get it.**

**Good Night Rachel**

Finn was sprinting into the school to avoid being late.

The first thing that confused him was the lack of any students or sounds.

_Is it Saturday?_ He wondered silently.

But a few steps in he saw Rachel standing by his locker.

She was gorgeous.

Her brunette hair was curly and she wore a lovely black dress.

But something about her eyes was off-putting.

They looked crueler than normal.

Finn decided to ignore it and he approached her.

His surroundings were gray. This was also off-putting.

All of his limbs were screaming at him to run, but he couldn't bring himself to ignore his one true love, who was anxiously waiting for him.

When he was close enough, he leaned down to give her a kiss on the lips, but at the last second she turned her face, giving him cheek instead.

"Rach, what's wrong?" he inquired, noticing how her features were contorted cruelly.

She looked meaner than she normally did.

"Nothing's wrong with _me_," she replied, putting emphasis on the word 'me'.

"But," she continued, "_You _won't feel too happy with my news."

Finn frowned.

"What do you mean?"

She looked him in the eyes and said with great joy, "I'm breaking up with you."

"What? Why? What did I do?" he yelled incredulously, his voice echoing off of the walls.

Something was off.

"Nothing. I just don't love you. I don't think I ever loved you. Besides," she paused despicably, "I found someone better."

"Rach," he whispered, bringing his hand up to her face.

He felt tears prick the corners of his eyes.

"Get your hand off of _my_ girlfriend," a familiar voice rang out.

Out of nowhere, Jesse St. Jerkface appeared and wrapped an arm around Rachel.

Finn retracted his hand and screeched, "Him! You love him? Why Rachel?"  
>"Because you are nothing and he is amazing."<p>

As if to prove her point, she reached up and kissed Jesse firmly on the lips.

Finn stumbled back and he swung at Jesse.

As fast as lightening, Jesse grabbed Finn's hand before it hit him in the face.

"But-"he tried.

"Oh, that's right. The Glee kids were looking for you," Rachel interrupted.

As if on cue, the Glee kids appeared out of nowhere and surrounded him.

Mr. Shuester stepped forward out of the crowd and said, "Finn! Just the person I wanted to see."

Finn stared at him in confusion.

"We wanted you to know," he continued cheerfully, "that you are no longer a member of New Directions!"

"What! Mr. Shue, you can't do that! I'm your lead male vocalist!" he screeched in frustration.

"Now Jesse will be singing all of your duets with Rachel," he replied.

"He doesn't even go to school here!" he protested.

"Who cares? He's more talented than you," Kurt chimed in.

Finn looked at his step-brother heart broken.

Rachel nodded in agreement.

"Jesse and I are gonna move to New York, get married and he'll be my first," Rachel said, smiling up at Jesse.

"Rach! That's our plan! I was gonna follow you to New York and we were gonna get married and I was gonna be your first!" Finn screamed outraged.

"Well now it's not," she replied.

"This cannot be happening," he whined.

"Are you sure about that?" the group inquired in unison.

"This makes no sense," he said again.

"Sure it does. Let's get him guys!" the group cheered.

"Aaaahh! Rachel!"

Finn woke up in a cold sweat and he shouted, "Rachel!"

He quieted and found himself in his bedroom.

He realized it was a dream. All a dream.

Yet, he wasn't convinced.

He quickly got up and got dressed.

He yanked on his shoes and grabbed his keys.

Before leaving, he wrote a quick note explaining his where-about and he stuck it on the fridge.

He darted out of the house and he quickly drove to Rachel's house.

Once there, he climbed the tree closest to her window and got onto her patio.

Her light was off, which made sense because it was about 3 a.m.

He peaked in and saw her sleeping.

He tapped on her window a few times and she woke with a start.

She looked at her window and relaxed when she saw who it was.

She nervously smoothed out her hair, which was in a sloppy pony-tail, and tugged at her pajamas, which were little pink shorts and a pink tank top.

She looked gorgeous to him.

Rachel opened the window and beckoned him inside, pressing a finger to her lips.

It wasn't uncommon for Finn and her to sleep together. Her dads were okay with it because all they did was sleep and they were very quiet about it.

She looked tired.

She crawled back into bed and lifted her comforter for him.

He slipped off her shoes and climbed in.

He wrapped his arm around her waist and took in the strawberry scent of her hair.

It was long until he could hear her light, rhythmic breathing which signaled that she was asleep.

He pulled her closer and whispered, "I love you, Rach."

She quietly replied, "I love you, too babe."

When he was sure she'd fallen back asleep, he kissed the top of her head and whispered, "Good Night Rach."

**A/N: So this is much better than my first Glee fanfic. I'm glad that you read until the entire thing because if you didn't it'd be too weird. Thanks for reading. Now do you see that review button down there? Well I heard that it likes you. Really. You should click it to make it feel better. **


End file.
